Puszka Pandory (Pandora's Box)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Jest to tzw. tautogram - wszystkie słowa - niemal 2000 - zaczynają się na "p" :) Eksperyment literacki. Pokemony porządkując poddasze, zaprzyjaźniają się z zamieszkującym je potworem. Sequel "Pomóżmy Pikachu". The Pokemons befriend a monster, while renovating the attic of their house :) The "Let's Help Pikachu" sequel.


**Disclaimer:** Powyższy tautogram napisany został dla zabawy; nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści finansowych (choć pewna jestem, ze niejeden kabaret osiągnąłby sukces, zaadaptowawszy powyższy tekst dla swoich potrzeb). For any potential English speaking fans: what a pity you can't speak Polish :) The text is really funny, believe me – without any fake modesty :) Even when translated, it's not the same – all those "p" words… :)

„ **Puszka Pandory"**

Pokemony postanowiły podjąć próbę przywrócenia porządku przerośniętemu poddaszu przemieszkiwanej przezeń przestronnej posesji . Powyższą – pokaźną posiadłość – postawiono pośrodku przeogromnych połaci półpustynnego płaskowyżu ponad pierścieniem pagórków. Pobudowaną podług personalnych preferencji Pokemonów posesję pięknie pomalowano. Poddasze posesji potrzebowało porządkowania. Pewnego późnego popołudnia przyjaciele podjęli profesjonalną próbę posprzątania pokoi poddasza - pięciu pomieszczeń podzielonych przepierzeniami. Przepierzenia pokrywały polityczne plakaty przedwyborcze ponaklejane przez Pawniarda – pasjonata problemów politycznych. Po prawdzie, Pokemon próbował ponadto profesjonalnego pisarstwa, pisząc powieść, porzuconą potem pod podniszczonym płaszczem pokrywającym purpurowe płytki podłogi. Przyjaciele ( Pikachu, Pawniard, Petilil, Pachirisu, Pelipper, Palpitoad, Purrloin) postanowili przeczyścić, potem przemeblować pakamerę.

\- Patrzcie, powieść – powiedział Pikachu, podnosząc pokryty plamami popelinowy płaszcz Pawniarda. Przyjaciele popatrzyli, porządkując pracowicie poddasze pełne podniszczonych przedmiotów. Przeciągali przez pomieszczenie pobutwiałe pufy, pokryty pyłem pamiątkowy puzon Pachirisu (pomocny Purrloin pożyczył przyjacielowi pastę polerującą pachnącą pistacjami), potem pokaźny plik plakatów przedstawiających pewnego polityka.

\- Przepiękny! – popiskiwała Petilil, podziwiając płowowłosego przystojniaka.

\- Półgłówek – parsknął Pawniard – polityczny przeciwnik powyższego. Przyniósł puszkę pordzewiałych pinezek. Począł powoli przekłuwać plakat. (- Psychopata! – parsknęła Petilil). Pikachu, pomysłodawca planu posprzątania pomieszczenia, polegiwał pośrodku pudła po pikantnych pomidorach, popatrując po pracujących poplecznikach.

– Powieść – powtórzył Pokemon, popijając piwo.

– Pasjonująca? – podpytywał Pelipper.

– Powieść Pawnarda – powiedział Pachirisu. – Przeczytałem przedwczoraj. Przyjemnie przechodziłem przez pisaninę Pawnarda. Pięknie podane przymiotniki, powiedzonka postaci po prostu pocieszne. Profesjonalizm pełną parą.

\- Pikachu, przestań próżnować – powiedział Pawniard przenosząc puszki pełne przeterminowanych pistacji, poupychane poprzednio pod pufami. – Pomóż przyjaciołom. Popracuj, próżniaku patentowany.

Przywódca Pokemonów przekrzywił pyszczek pokryty purpurowymi plamkami.

– Pracował przecież - poprawiła przyjaciela Petilil. – Przestał. Pobolewające plecy przeszkodziły Pikachu – powiedziała, pieszczotliwie pomasowawszy plecy partnera. – Przykra przypadłość.

– Połknij pigułkę przeciwbólową. Potem przynajmniej podlej paprotkę, pasożycie – powiedział pogardliwie Pachirisu.

Pikachu prychnął. Popatrzył pod powałę. Pod pomalowanym plakatówkami pułapem poddasza powiewały powiędnięte pędy przykurzonej paprotki.

– Proszę – powiedziała Petilil. Podała partnerowi proste pomarańczowe pudełeczko przyozdobione podobizną powoju.

– Próbka perfum – poinformowała. – Podlewaj. Pikachu popryskał paprotkę pachnącymi powojem perfumami.

Pełen poświęcenia Palpitoad przeładowywał pokryte patyną przepełnione pudła pokrywające purpurową podłogę. Przenosił przez połowę poddasza pudełko po pudełku, puzderko po puzderku, pojemnik po pojemniku. Pokryte pozłotką, pobutwiałym pluszem, przyozdobione paciorkami, połyskujące, podgniłe… Przeróżne pojemniki.

– Patrzcie, pachnące pudełko – pisnął pełen podziwu, podstawiwszy powyższe pod pyszczek. Powoli powąchał pojemne prążkowane pudło.

– Proszę, Petilil – powiedział pogodnie, podając podarek Pokemonicy. Petilil przyjęła podarunek. Powąchała.

– Prawda; przepięknie pachnie – potwierdziła, ponownie powąchawszy. – Perfumy? Podniosła połyskliwą pokrywkę. – Puszka pełna przeterminowanych pachnideł – poinformowała piwnooka Pokemonica, prezentując przyjaciołom pomadki przepełniające pojemnik. Przypudrowała pieczołowicie policzki (puder pokrył piegi), potem poróżowała pomadką. Pyszczek Pokemonicy począł płonąć purpurą. Popsikała pulower pachnącymi powojem perfumami. Popatrzyła…

– Plamy! – pisnęła przerażona. – Przeklęte plamy po perfumach! – powtarzała poirytowana. Plamki; paskudne plamki pachnące powojowym pachnidłem – pokłosie pracy próżnej Pokemonki - pokalały poprzednio perłowobiały pulowerek.

– Przepięknie – ponownie powtórzyła, prawie płacząc. – Po prostu przepięknie. Petilil posłyszała prześmiewki przyjaciół. Poczerwieniała pod pokładem pudru pokrywającego pyszczek. Pokemony patrzyły pogardliwie.

– Przygotowania przed porządkami! – prychnął Pelipper. – Potem pomaluj paznokcie, Petilil, pamiętaj. Później przyczeszesz pukle. Podmalujesz powieki. Potraktujesz pięty pumeksem – poradził prześmiewczo. – Porządkowanie poddasza, phi... Profesjonalne przygotowania Petilil – prychnął. – Prawdziwa profesjonalistka. Przeklęta próżność Pokemonek… Palpitoad, powinszować pomysłu. Prawdziwa puszka Pandory. Przebudziłeś potwora.

Pośrodku pudła po pomidorach, Pikachu począł podnosić powoli pięciopalczastą prawicę.

– Petilil, przestań – powiedział pszenicznofutry Pokemon. - Przynieś przekąski, pięknotko - poprosił przymilnie. - Pozwalnialiśmy przecież poprzednie posługaczki. Przedstawicielki płci pięknej powinny posługiwać panom – powiedział półżartem. – Przynieś pieczonego pstrąga, piękna Petilil. Prędziutko!

\- Piękna… Piękna… - przedrzeźniał prześmiewca Purrloin. – Petilil przytyła – półszeptem poinformował pozostałych, pogładziwszy przelotem pulchną pupę Pokemonki. – Próżność pokarana.

\- Przepiękna – potwierdził Pikachu. – Posągowa piękność. Przecudowna – popatrzył po partnerce pełen podziwu. – Piękny pyszczek. Piękne piwne patrzałki…

Powyżej przytoczona prychnęła, podciągając pulowerek. – Prostacki przytyk, Purrloinie – poinformowała perfidnego Pokemona. - Przytyłam, phi… Po prostu podwatowane pulowery pogrubiają posiadacza.

\- Po prostu piętnuję pustogłowie – powiedział poważnie Purrloin. – Popatrzył po przyjaciołach. - Przyznałbym Petilil palmę pierwszeństwa pośród…

\- Prezentujesz postawę psychopaty – przerwała Pokemonka. - Poniżasz publicznie. Pogardliwie potępiasz. Pouczasz. Prześladujesz. Prawdziwy psychopata. Przyhamuj – psioczyła.

\- Powtarzam: piętnuję pustogłowie. Po prostu przyzwyczajenie.

\- Potęga przyzwyczajenia, phi… Przyzwyczajenie prosto pokonać.

\- Pewnie, pewnie… przykładowo przyzwyczajenie publicznego pudrowania pyszczka. Prosto pokonać potęgę przyzwyczajenia? Polemizowałbym, pięknotko.

\- Prostacka puenta – prychnęła próżna partnerka patriarchy plemienia Pokemonów, poruszona.

Podczas powyższej polemiki, Pikachu pochłaniał pysznego pieczonego pstrąga przyniesionego przez pomocnego Pelippera. Przegryzł posiłek pietruszką. Potem popił piwem.

\- Później połknij pigułkę –poważnie poradziła Petilil partnerowi. – Pikachu potrzebuje pewnych, powiedzmy… pigułek. Pamiętasz, Pikachu? – podpytywała piękna piewczyni promiskuityzmu. - Prywatne problemy – publicznie poinformowała pozostałych plotkarka.

Pokemony parsknęły. Poniżony Pikachu poróżowiał. Przetarł powieki.

\- Prędzej pomoże pietruszka - poinformował poważnie Pelipper, próbując pohamować prześmieszki. – Psychoterapeuci potwierdzają.

\- Placebo – powiedział Pachirisu pogardliwie.

\- Pietruszka poważnie pomaga? – podpytywała Petilil, połknąwszy przynętę.

\- Pospolite placebo, przygłupia – prychnął Pachirisu ponownie.

\- Pigułki? Prywatne problemy? – pytał prostoduszny Palpitoad.

\- Pigułki produkowane przez Pfizer – półgłosem poinformował poczciwinę Pelipper.

Przyjaciele prychnęli. Pognębiony Pikachu ponownie poczerwieniał.

\- Pewnie pospolite problemy psychonerwicowe – pocieszał Palpitoad.

\- Pracujmy, przyjaciele Pokemony, pracujmy – pośpiesznie powiedział poróżowiały Pikachu, podnosząc porośniętą puchem pupę. – Przestańcie pytlować.

Poklepał przekrzywione pudło po pomidorach. Pudło pozostało pieśnią przeszłości. Pikachu pracował, porządkując poddasze pełen poświęcenia. Pobolewające przedtem plecy przestały przeszkadzać Pokemonowi. Pracował pośród przyjaciół, porządkując pakamerę przepełnioną pokrytymi patyną podniszczonymi przedmiotami posługującymi poprzednio plemieniu Pokemonów. Pozbawione praktycznie powietrza, pokryte pyłem poddasze przypominało pysk potwora próbującego pożreć powyższe. Pachniało przyjemnie perfumami Petilil.

– Postkomunistyczny podział pracy – powiedziała Pokemonka powściągliwie, prostując plecy pokryte pulowerem (przyżółkłe plamy po perfumach przeschły). Przerzuciła pokaźny plik porno, położony pomiędzy połamanymi piszczałkami Palpitoada.

– Pikantne – przyznała przychylnie.

– Pikantne? Piętnastoletnie Portugalki? – podpytywał Pelipper.

– Pikantniejsze, pikantniejsze...

– Pięćdziesięcioletnie Portugalki?

– Pięćdziesięcioletnie promiskuityczne Pigmejki – powiedział Purrloin, przerywając Petilil.

– Pigmejki? Pigmejki?! Przepadam! – poinformował Palpitoad, podekscytowany. – Pasjami. Pokaż! Pokaż!

– Pigmejki! – prychnęła Petilil. – Phi, Pigmejki. Purrloin pitoli, Palpitoadzie. Pigmejki… Po prostu pikantne przygody pięknej polskiej pani paleobotanik przemierzającej pustkowia Palearktyki. Pełno pingwinów. Przetarła przykurzone pismo. Prezentowało płowowłosą panią paleobotanik pod pogodnym pingwinem.

\- Pingwinofilka! – powiedział Pachirisu. Popatrzył po przyjaciółce pełen pogardy. - Paskudztwo! – podsumował, pobladłszy. – Pingwinofilskie pismo… paskudztwo! – powtórzył.

\- Pruderia! – podsumowała Petilil, prychnąwszy. Podniosła pudełko pachnideł. – Potrzebuję pomadki. Podniosła prążkowaną pokrywkę podniszczonego puzdra. Popatrzyła…

\- Potwór! – pisnęła przerażona, prędko puszczając pudełko. – Potwór! Pudełko pękło. Pomadki powypadały, pokrywając podłogę pomieszczenia. Pośrodku pękniętego puzderka, po prawdzie polegiwał potworek przycupnięty pod pomadkami. Ponury. Pomizerniały. Patykowaty. Porośnięty połamanymi piórkami. Poruszał powoli pobladłą paszczęką, pomlaskując. Pokemony podskoczyły, pewne pożarcia przez przybyłego.

– Potwór… Prędzej potworzyca – powiedział powoli –powiedziała - powyższa ponuro. – Potworzyca poddasza; Pandora. Pasjonatka pożerania Pokemonów, przyznam – powiedziała przybyła, ponownie powoli pomlaskując. – Pokemony… Pycha… - powtórzyła.

Przyjaciele pobladli.

– Precz, potworze! – pokrzykiwali, próbując przestraszyć porośniętą piórami potworzycę.

– Potworze, pożryj Petilil – prędko poradził pobladły Pawniard. – Przygłupia Pokemonka powypuszczała potwory pozamykane po pudełkach – powiedział posępnie. – Prawdziwa pasja Petilil. Poza publicznym pudrowaniem pyszczka. Pusta, próżna, przygłupia Pokemonka. Przegapić potwora pod pomadkami… Pandemonium, po prostu pandemonium. Pożarci przez potwora podczas porządkowania poddasza – pojękiwał, prawie płacząc.

– Podejmijmy potwora podwieczorkiem. Podje prowiantu, potem pójdzie precz – półszeptem poradził Palpitoad przyjaciołom. – Przekąsi pożywienie, potem pójdzie, pozostawiając Pokemony – powtórzył. – Później podarujemy potworowi pewne prezenty. Pójdzie precz, przeszczęśliwy. Przestańcie panikować, półgłówki. Przeżyjemy. Przysięgam.

\- Potwora… prędzej potworzycy – poważnie poprawiła potworzyca Pandora powoli, podsłuchawszy propozycję potencjalnego pożywienia powyższej – pięknych, pysznych, pulchnych Pokemonów. – Podarujecie prezenty potworzycy. Poczęstujecie posiłkiem panią potworową. Pani potworowa – powtórzcie. Powtórzcie: potworzyca. Potworzyca Pandora. Pamiętajcie. Ponadto… podwieczorek? – podpytywała podsłuchująca Pandora, przejęta. – Pyszny, pożywny posiłek? – powtórzyła, pomlaskując pożądliwie.

– Pyszne pożywienie – prędko potwierdził Pikachu, przypochlebnie. – Przygotowane podług potrzeb potworów… potworzyc poddasza. Ponadto pozostali przyjęli propozycję Palpitoada przychylnie.

– Piękna pani Pandoro – powiedział przymilnie Purrloin („piękna" pani przygładziła połamane piórka) – podarujemy pani piękne prezenty po podwieczorku. Poczęstujemy panią pysznym prowiantem – przysmakiem potworów. Pieczystym. Pietruszką. Ptysiami. Pistacjami. Potem pani pozostawi Pokemony – proszę – powiedział Pikachu. – Pozostawi pani? Proszę pożreć posiłek, pozostawiając Pokemony. Prosimy. Potworzyca pomyślała. Przymknęła powieki.

– Prawdopodobnie pozostawię – powiedziała powoli, przemyślawszy propozycję paktu. – Pokemony – pyszne, przyobiecany posiłek – pyszniejszy – powiedziała. – Plus późniejsze prezenty – przypomniała. – Przemyślę propozycję po podwieczorku. Posiłek proszę. Petilil przyniosła Pandorze pstrąga pozostałego po Pikachu.

\- Pstrąg, patrzcie - prychnął Pikachu. – Przyniosła potworowi pstrąga. Patykowata potworzyca przyjęła poczęstunek. Prędko pochłonęła przyniesione pyszności.

– Przepyszne – powiedziała, przymknąwszy pomarańczowe powieki. – Podjadłam. Pogładziła piórka porastające pysk. Prowokująco popatrzyła po Pokemonach, pomlaskując. – Prezent – przypomniała, pokazawszy przybrudzonym pazurem poddasze przepełnione plątaniną przedmiotów – pudłami, pufami, pornomagazynami przechowywanymi przez Pokemony...

– Prezent? – podpytywała Petilil. Pokazała palcem pstrokaciznę przedmiotów pokrywających podłogę pomieszczenia. - Pęczek piór Pelippera? Piękny, pożyteczny prezent, pani Pandoro. Puszyste pióra potrafią pełnić przydatne…

Palpitoad przerwał. – Pióra! – prychnął. – Pudełko, pani potworowo; pudełko! Pokazał potworzycy poddasza pokład przeróżnych pudeł przepełniających powyższe. – Piękne, praktyczne, pożyteczne puzdra. Pożyteczny prezent. Proszę, pani potworowo! – powiedział przymilnie, poklepawszy pobliskie pudełko – pojemne, połyskujące perłami. Podniósł pokrytą ponaklejanymi perłami pokrywę, przypominając powyższym Petilil, podnoszącą poprzednio pokrywkę podziwianej przezeń „puszki pachnideł". – Przyciężkie – powiedział. – Pewnie przepełnione, popatrzmy… pudrowymi pastylkami?! – powtórzył powątpiewająco.

– Pigułki Pikachu! – pokrzykiwały Pokemony.

– Piękne pigułki. Pyszne pigułki – powiedziała pani potwór pełna podziwu, pomlaskując. Podniosła pierwszą. Polizała.

– Przeto podarujmy pani potworowej pastylki Pikachu– przekonywał Pelipper półgłosem. – Przegonimy potwora. Powiedział: pani Pandoro, proszę: pani prezent - pigułki. Pożyteczne panaceum przeciwdziałające przeróżnym przypadłościom.

\- Przepyszna polewa – potwierdziła Pandora, ponownie polizawszy pastylkę. Połknęła. – Piękny, pyszny podarunek. Przymknęła powieki. - Pokażę partnerowi.

– Pigułki?! Protestuję! – piszczał Pikachu, poirytowany. – Potrzebuję powyższych pigułek!

– Potrzebujesz, potrzebujesz – potwierdziła Petilil perfidnie, przymykając piwne patrzałki, podziwiane poprzednio przez Pikachu.

– Pani przyjaciel potrzebuje pigułek? – podpytywała Pandora, przejęta. – Przyjmowałam pewne proszki poprzedniego października – poinformowała Pokemony pani potwór przyjaźnie. – Przykra przypadłość przewodu pokarmowego. Przeszło po pigułkach. Poklepała porośnięte piórkami podgardle, podpuchnięte po posiłku. – Pani partner potrzebuje podobnego panaceum, panno Petilil?

– Potrzebuje, potrzebuje – prędko potwierdziła Pokemonka, porumieniawszy. - Pewna powiedzmy… prywatna przypadłość – plotkarsko poinformowała poczciwą panią potwór.

– Pewna, powiada pani, przypadłość? – podpytywała powyższa prostodusznie. – Problem psychiczny? Przeziębienie? Podobna patologiczna przypadłość przewodu pokarmowego? (-Prawdopodobnie przewód pokarmowy po przejedzeniu – powiedziała prędko – przepyszny pstrąg – poinformowała). Paznokci? Pęcin?

– Pęcin, pęcin powiedzmy – prędko powiedziała Petilil, pokraśniawszy, pragnąc przerwać powyższe przepytywanie, poruszające przykry problem Pikachu.

– Problem pęcin? Pobolewają Pikachu? Palą? Pieką? – podpytywała przenikliwie pani potworowa. – Pęciny pobolewają Pikachu – pocałuj; prędko przestaną – poradziła prostodusznie. - Problem przejdzie.

– Pocałuję… pocałuję powiedzmy… pęcinę Pikachu – powiedziała Petilil poważnie. – Przysięgam. Prześwietny pomysł. Pocałuję – problem przejdzie - przyobiecała. Pokemony parsknęły. Pikachu prawie popuścił. Pokemony posłyszały przebąkiwane przezeń przytłumione pięcioliterowe przekleństwo. – Pęcina… przeklęta pobolewająca pęcina – powtarzał Purrloin. – Petilil pocałuje, problem przejdzie.

– Przestańcie – pomrukiwał pognębiony Pokemon. – Przestańcie. Przyjmie pani prezent, pani potworowo? – podjął próbę przerwania powyższej pogawędki, poruszającej problem… powiedzmy… pęcin. Potworzyca poddasza przytaknęła poważnie.

– Przyjmę pastylki– przyobiecała. – Piękny prezent. Pójdę, przyjaciele. Piękne pyszne pigułki – powiedziała ponownie pani potworowa, poruszona podarkiem. Połknęła piątą pastylkę. – Piękny podarunek – powtórzyła. - Pokażę partnerowi, panu potworowi. Poczęstuję pana potwora - powinien polubić. Powinien połknąć parę profilaktycznie. Pokemony ponownie prychnęły.

– Pewnie, partner Pandory pewnie polubi pastylki Pikachu– pisnął Purrloin, prawie płacząc. Przetarł powieki.

– Przypuszczalnie polubi – przyznał pogodnie Pawniard. – Proszki przyjmowane przez Pikachu powinny posłużyć państwu potworom.

– Pa, pa, przyjaciele – powiedziała potworzyca, poprzednio próbująca pożreć Pokemony. Pogładziła płowe pukle Petilil.

– Pyszny posiłek. Piękny pyszny podarunek, panno Petilil. Po przyjściu poczęstuję pana potwora. Połknie profilaktycznie. Panacea przyjmowane profilaktycznie pomagają przeciwdziałać pewnym przypadłościom.

Potworzyca poddasza przycichła. Poklepała pudełko pigułek przyozdobione perłami. Popchnęła podwoje. Powędrowała poza poddasze, pomachawszy Pokemonom przyjaźnie. Posłała pocałunek Petilil.

– Pa, pa – powiedziała przyjaźnie. – Ponownie przybędę – przyszły piątek pasuje, przyjaciele? Ponownie podzielimy pyszny posiłek. Przyprowadzę partnera. Ponownie przyjdziemy po pigułki. Pewnie posiadacie pełne pudła podobnych. – Pewnie… piętnaście pudeł przepełnionych podobnymi panaceami – potwierdziła poważnie Petilil. – Pikachu potwierdzi. Potrzebuje powyższych. Posiada piętnaście.. pięćdziesiąt pudeł. – Pomagają? – podpytywała pani potwór, przejęta. – Pomagają… przeważnie… powinny posmakować pani partnerowi, Pandoro – powiedziała Petilil, poczerwieniawszy po próbie powiedzenia powyższego poważnie. Pomimo pudru, policzki Pokemonicy pokrywała purpura. Pandora poszła, podrzucając pudełeczko pudrowych pastylek. Poddasze przycichło.

\- Pigułki! – płakał Pikachu, pozbawiony powyższych. – Potrzebowałem powyższych proszków… Partner Pandory pożre pastylki…

– Płaksa! – prychnęła Petilil. - Przypuszczalnie pastylki przepełniające puszkę pięknie posłużą panu potworowi – poważnie poinformowała Pikachu Pokemonica. – Państwu potworom – poprawiła. -Pożyteczny prezent.

– Prawdopodobnie – powiedział Pikachu pocieszony, przestając płakać. – Przynajmniej pigułki posłużą państwu potworom. Pigułki pożarte przez potwory poddasza… Powyższe pocieszyło Pikachu. Przetarł policzki.

– Ponadto Pandora przyobiecała ponowne przybycie, pamiętacie? Przyprowadzi partnera – przypomniał Pelipper, przerażony. – Przyszły piątek, powiedziała. Prawdziwe przebudzenie potwora. Powinszować pomysłu porządków. Prawdziwa puszka Pandory - prychnął. – Pan potwór pewnie podejmie próbę pożarcia Pokemonów – prawie płakał.

– Ponownie przekupimy pana potwora pudłem pigułek Pikachu. Poddasze przepełniają pudełka pastylek. Podpytam państwa potworowstwa przy piątkowym podwieczorku:" Posmakowało? Pomogło?"– prychnął Purrloin.

\- Przynajmniej pigułki przyjmowane przez Pikachu pomogą pojedynczej personie. Panu potworowi – powiedziała pokrzepiona Petilil, pochmurnie popatrując po Pikachu.

 **The End.**


End file.
